


Till death do us part

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are on their annual trip to Las Vegas when Dean discovers that he might have gotten married while he was drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at some point when Cas is human.  
> This is the edited version but if you find any mistakes just let me know.  
> Hope you like it, feel free to comment :)

„Ugh…“ Dean groaned as he tried to move. His head hurt like hell, the pain making it impossible to think straight.

God, what had happened? Where the hell was he? The hunter couldn’t remember a damned thing.  
He didn’t move for a couple of minutes, hoping his headache would decrease.

Slowly everything got a little clearer and he could see a part of his surroundings. He was in a room in semidarkness, just bright enough to see the sheets of the bed he lay in. It looked like he was in a hotel room. Well, that was something, wasn’t it? Then he realized that he was not alone, he could hear a soft snoring on his right side, but moving his head to see if it was Sam was still impossible. He decided to stay where he was, lying on his stomach, snuggled up in a blanket. Had to be Sam though, Dean was sure he would have remembered bringing a chick to this room.

But where was this room even? He still had no idea. 

“Damn it, concentrate,” he murmured to himself, thinking hard. Bits and pieces crossed his mind, a wild chaos of colours, loud noises and light. There were poker tables, lots of alcohol, Sam and many other people. Suddenly, he remembered. Vegas. They were in Vegas on their annual “pilgrimage”. No wonder he was totally hung over.

Dean looked at his watch. 3.08 PM. Time to get up, take a shower and grab something to eat before the party started again. He dragged himself to his feet, realizing he was just wearing boxers and socks. Well, whatever, it was pretty warm in the hotel room.

Without another look around he headed for the bathroom, undressed and stepped under the hot water. Five minutes later, he felt like a human being again. Luckily, his headache had evolved into a more or less bearable pounding. Nothing some painkillers couldn’t cope with.

Dean grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips when he heard movements from the hotel room. “I’ll be out in a minute,” he called.

Hoping it would lessen the pounding in his head even more, the hunter splashed ice cold water in his face. This was the moment when he finally saw it: the golden ring on his left ring finger. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at this tiny band of gold, trying to grasp what that meant. Trying to remember when this had happened.

“S…SAM?!” Dean cringed at the sound of panic in his voice as he turned around and tore open the door. He stormed into the adjacent room to the other bed and snatched the blanket from the person still lying there.

“Cas?!” He looked at the angel in disbelief. “What are YOU doing here? Where’s Sam?”  
Castiel squinted at him sleepy. “Hello Dean… I’m not sure…” At the same moment his face turned slightly green. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he groaned, got up and headed for the bathroom as fast as possible.

Dean gaped at the bathroom door, then searched for his phone. Holding it, he walked into the bathroom and looked at Cas, hunched over the toilet, only wearing boxers and his white shirt. “Cas? You okay?” Why the hell were they half undressed?

The black haired man uttered a few unintelligible noises.

“I’m gonna call Sam, hang on, okay? ... Sammy?”

“Hey Dean, what is it?” Sam’s voice sounded scratchy over the phone.

“Sam!” Dean hissed as he walked back into the other room. “Why the hell are Cas and I sleeping in the same room? Why don’t I remember the last 14 hours? Why wasn’t I wearing anything but boxers? And WHY THE FUCK is there a ring on my finger??”

“What?! Wait… Calm down, Dean, okay? I don’t know what happened, you and Cas decided to go for a few more drinks without me. Last time I saw you must be like 12 hours ago.”

“WHAT? But Sam, I am married! At least I think I am. And… oh god, please tell me I’m dreaming. This can’t be real!”

“Dean, breathe! Where are you right now?”

Dean looked around and found a key card lying on the floor. “Brixton Hotel,” he answered.  
“Okay. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just try to calm down, alright?”

“Sam, I can’t cal…” But Sam had already hung up.

Fucking great. He slowly approached the bathroom. “Cas?” As he looked around the door he saw that the former angel had stood up again and was clutching the sink. Suddenly he realized that he still was just wearing the towel.

“Good morning, Dean…” Castiel looked a little better now.

“It’s nearly 4 PM, Cas. How are you, buddy?” Dean felt really uncomfortable standing half naked only five feet away from his friend.

“My head hurts terribly but I don’t think that I will have to throw up.”

“Well, that’s something I guess… Maybe you should take a shower, that usually helps. I’m gonna go look for my clothes. Umm… You don’t happen to know where they are?”

Cas turned around and answered, “I have no idea.” He ran his hands over his face.

Dean swallowed. “Okay… I’m gonna go now…”

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Holy shit. He had to remember! Forcing himself to go through the events of last night, the hunter stared into space. There was Sam, telling him to stop drinking so much, Cas who sat awkwardly between two drunk women which were trying to seduce him, Sam being embarrassed by Dean’s behavior and leaving, him and Cas heading for another bar to get more drinks. Getting more and more drunk. Leaving the bar to go… He knew that they had wanted to do something.

If he only could remember what. Back then, he had still been wearing his clothes. So what had happened in the hours between?

Then it hit him. Oh hell no. This couldn’t be true, could it?

“Dean? Are you alright?” Cas had sneaked into the room a few minutes later, also wearing nothing but a towel, looking worried.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Dean’s voice was barely audible.

“We were at some club with Sam. What is wrong with you? You don’t look very well.”

“Cas, show me your hands.”

The former angel looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

“Just do it, okay?”

Castiel did as he was told and held up both of his hands. For the first time since he had woken up he, too, saw the ring on his finger. A perfect copy of Dean’s.

Dean leaped to his feet and started to search the room for his clothes frantically. If they really had… there had to be documents. He finally found his pants under the bed, picked them up and looked through all the pockets until he held a creased piece of paper in his hands. With trembling fingers he opened it to read what was written on it. Then he sank down on his bed again.

“Dean? What is going on? What happened?”

The hunter sat in silence for another minute before looking up. “Maybe you should sit down.” He waited till the angel sat next to him to state, “We are… we… we married. Last night…”

Cas just stared at Dean, eyes wide open, trying to conceive what he just had said.

“You mean… I married you? You are my husband?”

“Yes, Cas, we are legally married now. I’m your husband, you are mine. And it looks like you are Castiel Winchester now. Great. That’s just freaking awesome!” He knew he couldn’t blame Cas but right now Dean was pissed. How could he have lost control that much? They had to do something! He couldn’t just…

“Dean, it’s okay,” the smaller man tried to calm him down. “Let’s take some time to think about what we do now, alright?”

The hunter took a deep breath, realizing that Cas had come closer to put a hand on his shoulder, right were the hand print once had been.

“Everything will be alright. Maybe it’s not even that bad…”

Dean glanced up and looked into Cas’s eyes. “What’re you talking about?”

“Well, I don’t remember anything clearly but I think we didn’t even… kiss…” He blushed.

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure he had just heard that.

“You know… when two people marry they kiss. At least that’s what they do in movies.”

“I know that, but what are you talking about?”

Cas’s face reddened even more. “We… didn’t have our first kiss yet…” With that he pecked Dean on the cheek.

Dean’s mouth fell open. “Cas? What the hell was that?”

Cas stood up, insecure if he had done the right thing. “That was a kiss, Dean.”

“God damn it, Cas, I know that! But why the hell did you do that?”

“I told you, maybe it’s not that bad to be married.”

“Yeah, sure, maybe. But I’m a hunter! I don’t marry people! And I don’t marry…”

“Me?” Cas asked quietly. Dean saw the pain in his blue eyes. The dark haired man turned around and headed for the door. “I need some fresh air.”

“Cas, come on, wait, I didn’t mean it. And do you really wanna go out there like this?”

Castiel smiled sadly. “This is Vegas, Dean. People tend to do more stupid things than running around in nothing but towels.” He opened the door and nearly ran into Sam.

“Hey Cas, what’s going on? Where’re you going? And why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”

“It doesn’t matter. Goodbye, Sam.”

Sam’s bewildered look followed Cas as he walked down the corridor. He turned to face his older brother. “Dean? What the hell is going on?”

Dean slumped down on the bed, hands covering his face as the words spilled out of him. “I married Cas and I don’t remember a damned thing and he kissed me on the cheek and said being married could be okay and I yelled at him and now he’s gone.”

Sam looked down at Dean, sighed and said, “What are you waiting for, Dean?”

“What’re you talking about?” The older hunter stared at his brother.

“Cas basically told you he loved you and is now running through Vegas in nothing but a towel. Get your ass out of here and look for him! Apologize. That’s the least you owe him.”

“Guess you’re right… But Sammy, he… I mean… Come on, what the fuck am I supposed to do about this?” He was totally unable to cope with this situation.

“I don’t know. But at least talk to him. And bring him some clothes!”

“You’re right. God, I’ve been such a fucking idiot!” Dean dressed himself hastily while Sam searched for Cas’s pants, then he handed the clothes over.

“But where should I look for him?”

“Try the elevator. He walked in that direction and you know he always gets confused and stays there forever.” Sam grinned. “I’m gonna leave you two alone to discuss everything.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean went out the door, stopped in front of the three elevators and pushed the buttons. The first one opened and a couple walked out. The hunter waited until the doors had closed, then he pushed the buttons again. The second and third elevator arrived at the same time and Dean prayed his friend – husband? – was in one of them but as the doors opened there was no sign of Cas.

“Crap…” He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to find Cas in this city? It was impossible.

“Dean?” A soft voice made him wince and turn around.

Castiel sat on the ground in a corner, still just wrapped in the towel.

“Cas! What’re you doing there?”

“I figured it would upset people if I walk around like this.”

“Hey, come on, get up, okay?” Dean reached out for his friend and pulled him up. “Could we… talk about this again?”

“Sure.” The look Cas gave him was heartbreaking. Dean couldn’t bear looking at him.

They walked back to the room in silence and stepped inside. Dean closed the door and stammered, “I… I’m sorry, Cas, really. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just… you took me by surprise, you know? I never thought you’d... think that way about me, and I honestly don’t know how to react…”

“It’s okay, Dean. I shouldn’t have done this. It wasn’t right.”

“No, no, it’s fine! I mean…” The hunter took a deep breath. “Maybe… we could give it another shot?”

Cas looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it looks like we’re stuck with each other for a while now, so…”

“What are you implying, Dean?” 

Dean stepped closer. “Maybe… maybe I like you, too. You know, in that way…”

“Y…You do?” Cas’s eyes widened.

The Winchester smiled a little. “Hell, you really have to learn a lot more about humans, Cas.”

“You could teach me a little,” the former angel replied.

“You bet I will,” Dean grinned. He wanted to reach for Castiel but the smaller man was faster, he pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him, slowly first, then with growing desire.

Dean chuckled. “I guess there isn’t that much that you need to learn. And I believe we should really think about this marriage thing again.” He wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and kissed him again.


End file.
